Maybe
by MLIAM79
Summary: WARNING: Don't read if you don't like the Shelby and Puck paring. What I think should have happened between Puck and Shelby in 3x07 "I Kissed a Girl". A different ending. Multi-chapter story. Rated T just to be safe. PLEASEE review and tell me if I should continue, leave it be as is it or make it an unfinished story.
1. Maybe

Shelby's bedroom (post coitus) 3x07

"Yeah, I did a good job. You're very pretty." Puck says with his dopey smile at the end. Before she can tell him to leave he starts talking again as he grabs her hands and pulls her to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "See the advantage of being in a relationship with a younger guy is I still got four more rounds in me before I need a steak sandwich and a coke zero"

Puck leans in to kiss Shelby but before his lips make contact with her she cuts him off and says, "You need to leave, before Beth wakes up. This was a mistake. I was a mess at the hospital. I - -"

Puck cuts her off and says," And I was like freaking wolverine. Beth would have a big scar on her lip for the rest of her life if it weren't for me." Puck leans in for a kiss again but notices Shelby starting to pull away. Puck notices and Pulls Shelby to him, one hand under her hair on the back of her neck and the other on her waist.

"You shou—", Shelby starts but doesn't finish the sentence when Puck's lips land on hers. Their lips collide but don't crash harshly. Noah moves both hands to her waist while he kisses her deeply, holding her there hoping she won't pull away. Meanwhile, Shelby's mind is racing. A relationship the younger man could have so many consequences if anyone were to find out. But if it's so wrong than why does kissing him now feel so absolutely right. Why didn't it feel wrong an hour ago when he was finished ravishing her and they were both sleeping so peacefully in each other's arms. He makes her feel safe, makes her smile and makes her feel like she's not alone while raising Beth. So many thoughts fill her mind on all the ways this could end in more than heartbreak for both of them, but she chooses to focus on how amazing it feels to be kissing Noah. How good his arms feel around her while her body is pressed to his. She lets her arms travel up his arms and to his shoulders to wrap around his neck and starts to kiss him back.

Puck takes this as a sign to go further and wraps his arms tighter around her waist effectively closing whatever space between their bodies. They continue to kiss passionately with need, Shelby saying all her feelings for Puck in her kiss in a wordless exhibition of love. Both of them tilt their heads to deepen the kiss while their mouths open to explore each other. Minutes pass and their mouths pull apart as their faces stay close connected at the forehead. Their eyes remain closed as they take deeps breaths in need of air.

Puck breaks the silence between them and says with their foreheads still touching, "You cannot tell me that you don't feel the way I do or that this was a mistake after kissing me like that."

Shelby pulls her forehead from his and brings her hand to his face and stokes his cheek with her thumb. "I do have feeling for you Noah. But if we got together so much is on the line if anyone was to find out. I could loses my job, my license to teach. I could lose Beth. I—"

Puck grabbed her hands and stopped her saying, "I would never let that happen. I wouldn't want anything to separate you and Beth. We just have to be careful."

Shelby countered said, "People will get suspicious. What will I say when I get questioned on why I spend so much time with a student outside of school?

"You don't have to lie. You can tell them I am Beth's birth father and you're giving me a chance to be a part of Beth's life. You're still telling the truth." Puck told her while he squeezed her hands.

Shelby looked away doubtfully. Noah grabbed her chin and made her look at him and said "I want to be there for Beth and for you. Always."

The way he was looking at Shelby made her think maybe they had shot. That if they got together she could be happy and maybe, everything will be okay.


	2. The Next Morning

**-The next morning—**

 **Shelby's POV**

Puck left not even an hour ago with Beth and I miss them already. It's Sunday so I have no work to worry about.

I should feel guilty about what I have done but I don't. I am blissfully happy. That's why I tried to kick him out yesterday after we slept together. I was more scared of being left alone and getting my heart broken yet again than the other obvious consequences of a relationship between us. Especially because I thought I was just some conquest for him. I thought that once he got into the pants of an "older woman" that he would just leave me and all that I felt would have been one-sided.

Unrequited love with an 18 year old. Can you believe that?

So I tried to kick him out before he could leave and I wake up alone again. I made excuses about how morally this "thing" between us could be wrong and I tried to be cold and distant about it but then he kissed me. He kissed me in a way I haven't been kissed in a long time. He made me forget every worry and doubt I had and then he told me that he loves me. All this time, I thought the only reason he feels this is because he wants to be in Beth's life. Not mine. That would have made it easier to let him go.

But then he told me that he wants both of us. The whole package. He looked into my eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. So now he's my boyfriend.

That feels so strange to say. I'm a grown woman but I feel like a teenage girl again saying that Noah's my "boyfriend". Not exactly in the vernacular of a woman my age. Go figure.

Just then my phone started ringing. Noah changed my ringtone to him singing "Waiting for a girl like you" so I knew it was him and I involuntarily smiled. I have to change that before going back to work tomorrow morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey you. How has your alone time been so far?"

"Quite boring actually. I'm so used to being busy that I don't know what to do"

"You could sleep. I know that with Beth and me around you didn't get much sleep last night"

I smiled at the memories of yesterday floating in my mind. After our discussion in bed about starting our relationship, we talked for hours about anything and everything. We told each other about our lives and had playful, easy banter with each other. It was so easy to talk to him. We played with Beth together and he cooked all us a nice dinner. It was some of the best spaghetti and meatballs I had in my whole life. After dinner we put Beth to bed and then started talking some more. We then started kissing and that led to a long night of love making. I fell asleep and woke up in his arms.

"You did kind of wear me out. But I'm not really complaining". It should be illegal how good he can make me feel.

"Neither am I. I just called to see how you were doing but now our monkey face wants to say something to you".

I love that that little nick name he gave Beth. Just then I hear a little voice.

"Hi mama. I wuv you"

My eyes started to pool with tears and my voice was shaking as I said,

"I love you to baby."

"Ok. Bye mama"

Just then Noah's voice through the phone

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for that. When did you teach her that?"

"I've been working on it for a little while. She could already say Mama so I just kept repeating the phrase to her until she got it. It's mostly been when I baby sit her I say it and she finally was ready to say it now so I called you right away."

Noah had this tough reputation but he was such a softy inside. That side is what made me fall for him. He only let's that side show with Beth and me and that's how I know his feelings are real for me. He put his walls down for me. That's how I know that I'm not just some phase for him and we are special to him.

"I can't believe you did that"

"Anything for you baby"

Baby. I like that

"Well, I won't bother you anymore. I promise. Just promise me that you'll try to relax today. You don't know when the next time you'll get to rest is"

"Okay Noah, I promise I'll rest."

"Good. I love you Shelby"

I froze. I wasn't expecting him to say that so soon. I haven't really thought about if I love him too. He told me he loved me yesterday but I didn't respond then either. We made love yesterday and shared our feelings with each other but didn't exchange "I love you's "yet but then I realized I do love him. I haven't been I love for so long that I forgot what it felt like.

I must have been frozen for longer that I thought because Noah's voice came through the speaker and took me out of my thoughts.

"Shelby? You still there?"

All I could say was "Yeah"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can wait for you to be ready—"

"I love you too"

"Really? You do?"

"Yes. I love you Noah"

"I love you too Shelby. I really do"

"I know. Well… bye Noah"

"Bye Shelby"

I hung up the phone and sat it my bed. I just told my 18 year old boyfriend ( _that's still feels strange to say)_ that I love him.

What?

I'm in love with an 18 year old and I am completely okay with it. I think the fact that saying this makes me totally happy and smile like an idiot is actually scarier than the fact that I'm in love with him. It scares me because if he doesn't really feel the same, it's going to hurt so much more.

I look at the time and see that it's only 5 after 1. I've got to do something today. I get up and with a huge smile still on my face to do something today not even thinking about what's going to happen when we're both at school tomorrow.

 **~IN CASE YOU CATCH THE FORESHADOWING, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HOW THEY DEAL WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIP WHILE IN MCKINLEY~**

 **~WILL BE UP SOON~**


	3. Class Together

**~ THE NEXT DAY, MCKINLEY HIGH~**

 **_Shelby's POV_**

I tried my best to walk into the class unnoticed. If someone, whether it be a student or another staff member, saw how I can't stop smiling they would immediately start questioning me. I haven't really smiled much since I've been here because Beth keeps me up all night, most of the time. I usually am a bit irritable because of it.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with anything that involves Beth but juvenile teenagers can make any tired teacher irritable. But today is different because Noah put Beth to sleep last night and she stayed asleep until morning.

So not only am I well rested today but I'm anything but irritable. I also didn't have Noah keeping me up. I don't mind that either cause…. well you know, but he could not stay over when the next day we both had to go to the same place. He wanted to stay with me but I told him to go home.

What were we going to do, show up together and share a chaste kiss in the parking lot before going our separate ways? I don't think so.

Everything felt fine and normal until I saw the first class I would be subbing for that day. It was 1st period English with Mr. Hamburg. Noah's first class.

Great.

I've been the sub for this class many times so the students will notice my mood change. I also don't know how I'll be able to concentrate with Noah staring at me from the front row. Even before he first kissed me he would stare at me and I could tell he was undressing me with his eyes and imagining doing things to me. Now that we're together and he's seen ALL of me and has done THINGS to me, he might just drool all over the desk.

My find flashed back to yesterday when we were in my room. Before he left last night, I told him there can be no longing looks or staring. There can be no touching of any kind and he was to treat me like any other staff member. I don't know how good he will be at following those orders because of what he did after I told him that.

When I asked if he would comply he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pushed my hair aside and started kissing my shoulder, up my neck and to my ear with slow, open mouthed kisses. I grabbed onto his arms with my hands and my nails dug into his skin as his kisses sent chills down my spine. When he got to my ear he caught the lobe in his mouth and softly bit down. He released it then whispered,

"Are you sure about that? Absolutely no touching?" He said as his left hand started reaching toward my left breast as his right hand went into my sweat pants. He cupped me through my underwear as he asked,

"Not even like this?"

I answered with a shaky, "No".

I let him keep caressing my left breast and kiss my neck as my breathing got deeper.

He asked again "Are you sure?"

He kept caressing me but as soon as his fingers started going into my underwear I had to pull away before it got any further. If it got any further I wouldn't have let him leave... if you know what I mean. I grabbed his hands and took them off of me as stepped forward out of his arms and said,

"Yes, I'm sure", I said as I started to breath normally.

He smiled that dopey smile. The same one that he shares with Beth and said,

"Ok. Fine. No touching. At least any of THAT kind." ….

"Ms. Corcoran?"

Santana's voice brought me out of my reverie. I looked at her and responded

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna take attendance so we can start class?

"Yes, I will do that" I grab a pen and the attendance sheet and start to take role. Just then, Noah walks in and sits down. This is going to be a LONG day.

 **_Noah's POV_**

I walked in a bit late to class today. I found out earlier in the morning that Shelby was going to sub my first class. It's hard enough to not think about her when she's not in the room but when she is in the room, my mind goes wild.

I can't stop thinking about her beautiful voice. I see her and all I want to do is take her in my arms and kiss her pink lips. I yearn to feel her perfect body pressed against mine. I just want to be able to kiss her in public and hold her hand. In a few months, I'll be able to. Once I graduate and she's not my teacher anymore, I'm gonna take every chance I get to let it be known that she's mine and I'm hers.

But for now, it'll be our little secret.

"Puckerman!"

Finn pulled me out of my thoughts, "Are you ever gonna stop staring at Ms.C?"

I smile as I answer, "It's kinda hard not to."

Just then she looks my way and our eyes lock. Not even a second later she looks away and I can see a slight blush form on her cheeks as she says to the class,

"Okay. Let's see what Mr. Hamburg left for you all."

She starts to write the assignments on the board and now my eyes divert directly to her perfect ass. Finn catches me staring again and smiles as he shakes his head. If only he knew that I wasn't just imagining what her ass looked like but I actually know what it looks like and don't have to imagine.

My eyes stay glued to her the whole class. Every move she makes. The hottest teacher I've ever had is my girlfriend and she's teaching right now. I try to get our eyes to lock again but she makes it a point to look at every other student but me. Maybe it's because her mind goes just as wild as mine does.

The whole class goes on like this and Shelby leaves in a hurry. I don't have any other classes with her today. I'll be distracted the whole time in those.

Needless to say, I've never paid so much attention to my teacher in my life.


	4. Rules

**~RULES~**

 _ ****Puck is so sweet in this chapter that you may get a cavity and whatever cavities you have may hurt so be prepared. ****_

 _ ****Noah's POV** (after school)**_

"We need to talk", Shelby said as soon as she saw me the other side of her door. She did not sound too thrilled to see me. She walked back into her apartment without another word. I closed the door and followed behind her. I saw Beth sleeping in her playpen as I walked in. I kept walking behind her and stopped when I saw her stop. She faced me and I could see that she took her "Coach Corcoran" stance. She had a stern face, arms crossed and her right foot was slightly tapping against the hardwood. Any other student or person in general is usually scared shitless by this stance. I thought it was adorable so naturally I smile.

Wrong move.

"Why are you smiling?!"

"Well, honestly I'm happy to see you." I said holding back my laughter as a slight pout started to form on her lips and face.

"Well do I look happy right now?"

I walked to her and grabbed her hands as I said," Honestly, you look adorable right now."

She slipped her hands out of mine and turned around with a huff walking towards her kitchen.

"Why are you upset with me?"

"I think you know why because Santana told me that she and all of the other students in the class noticed you today."

"Well I was in class so it's kind of hard not to notice me."

"That's not what I mean."

"I'm still confused here"

"Everyone caught you staring at me. Didn't I say no lingering or longing stares?"

"I gave you lingering and longing stares before we officially started dating so it wouldn't be the first time I got caught."

"Well stop. We don't need to be giving anyone a reason to question us or be suspicious. People already think to situation with you being Beth's birthfather is already odd. If more people catch you staring, it's only adding fuel to the fire."

I can tell that she is not too happy with me right now but I can't stop thinking about how amazing she looks. Her hair is down and falls just over her shoulders. She has a simple purple V-neck with black yoga pants and is barefoot. Both of those things hug her curves in all the right places. She has no makeup and her lips have their natural pink hue to them. She has never looked more beautiful to me. Her beauty is obvious to everyone at the school whether it's a student or staff member but none of them get to see her in all her glory like I do. And I do mean ALL her glory.

I must have been processing that for a bit because she snapped me out of it when she asked,

"Noah are you listening to me?

"Yeah, I am. I just got distracted-"

"By what exactly?"

I simply said, "You"

"Well, I was talking to you"

I walked to her and cupped her face with my hands. I looked straight into her eyes and as I spoke softly,

"I just was watching you and then I became entranced by you. I've never seen someone do casual and comfortable and still look so beautiful. Then I started to think about what an amazing woman and mother you are. When I look at you I think to myself, "I could look at her all day." That's what happened in class today. I came in and I couldn't stop looking at you. It wasn't just for the obvious reason that you're drop dead gorgeous but for the woman you are and knowing that I have you and you want to be with me. That's why I stare and I won't be able to stop staring. Ever."

I leaned in with my hands still on the sides of her head and gave her gentle kiss. I pulled away a looked into her eyes but then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. She kissed me deeply as our bodies molded together. I wrapped my arms around her waist as the fingers of her left hand pulled on the hairs at the nape of my neck. Her tongue ran across my lips wanting entrance and I gladly obliged. We tilted our heads to deepen the kiss and our mouths explored each other until we ran out of breath and had to pull away. I bit her bottom lip as I pulled away with our foreheads still touching and she let out a soft moan. She always moans when I do that.

Once she caught her breath she said, "Okay. You can stare but just not for so long. Blink every couple minutes or think of something ugly. Just don't make your staring obvious. Those are the rules. Deal?"

I let out a light chuckle as I replied, "I can work with that. Deal."

Just then we heard soft cries coming from Beth's playpen in the living room.

"Look, she's up now." I said as we both pulled away from our embrace.

"Yeah. She'll be happy to see you. She was asking for you earlier." Shelby said as she was walking to the playpen

"Was she?"

"Yeah. She kept saying 'Noah" but she keeps really separating the syllables so it sounds more like 'No-ah'" Shelby said as she picked up Beth.

"That must have been adorable."

"It was"

I watched Beth look around as she started to wake up and then her eyes landed on me. My heart almost stopped when she smiled at me. I made a funny face and she let out a laugh. That laugh and Shelby's voice are my two favorite sounds.

"Hey Bee. You want to go with Noah?" she asked as she walked over to me.

I put my hands out to her and she quickly reached out to my hands. I grabbed her and tickled her stomach to hear that laugh again and in turn Shelby laughed. That was an added bonus there. We walked over to the living room and all three of us played together on the carpet. Shelby and I played with Beth and laughed at her baby talk. I crawled on the floor with her as Shelby watched. We played for so long that we didn't notice it was close to Beth's bedtime so we quickly fed her and I gave her a bath as Shelby cleaned up and ordered us some take out. She was pretty tired so after her bath, I rocked her to sleep as I sang "Waiting for a girl like you" to her again.

Because the rocker wasn't facing the door I didn't notice Shelby watching me until I heard the door creak and she was leaning against the door frame. Her arms were crossed, she had some hair on each side tucked behind her ears and she was grinning while she watched me sing and Beth sleep. She didn't say anything. She just alternated looking from me to Beth. Finally I broke the silence.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A good ten minutes. I think she likes your singing more than mine. She never falls asleep that fast with me. You're really good with her"

"I like to think so"

"Well she likes teddy bears and when it comes to her, you're a big teddy bear. She loves falling to sleep on your chest 'cause it's warm and comfortable but strong."

"Just like her mommy?" I asked with a smile

She smiled right back as she replied, "Yeah. Just like her mommy."

"As much as I love watching you with Beth, you need to put her in the crib for the night."

"Why?" I asked as I put her in the crib.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her body to mine. I wrapped my arms around her as she gave me a soft but deep, dizzying kiss. She pulled her lips away and said,

"Because seeing you how good you are with Beth this whole night as done nothing but get me hotter," KISS, "and hotter" KISS, "for you" KISS.

"So I need to have my way with you before you leave because you have to go to school tomorrow which means you can't stay over."

"What about the food?"

She looked straight into my eyes and inched closer and closer to me until our lips were only a breath away from each other. Her words tickled my lips as replied, "You're my food." And then took my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down.

She released my lip and pulled out of my arms. She grabbed my hand, leading me as she walked to her bedroom and closed her door.


End file.
